1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamps for surgeon's headbands and particularly to those using fiberoptics to inject the light from a remote source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a lamp to be supported on a person's head, optimum efficiency would be obtained if the beam could originate exactly between the person's eyes. This would reduce troublesome shadow effects and parallax problems. A headlight as disclosed by Wallace in U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,242 is compact and can be readily manipulated for positioning between the eyes. However, the on-axis entrance Wallace uses for his fiberoptic cable as well as his double ball and socket joint arrangement require that the optical unit be supported a distance in front of the eyes. For minimum visual interference, the optical unit would have to extend a much shorter distance in front of the bridge of the nose. The arrangement disclosed by Rodel in U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,104 would seem to have better possibilities, but Rodel apparently failed to recognize the desirability of close proximity, or was required to maintain a distance due to heat from his integral light source.